


you tear me apart like an animal

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Series: if you were church [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Red Lyrium Cullen, and no we aren't discussing that, but dubcon like whoa, where is cassandra and her disgusted noises when I need them??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: "You need someone like that, someone who will die for you to protect your secrets.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is probably why I need a handler or just someone to smack me and go no whenever I do shit like this
> 
> but take the warnings to heart, because yeah

She awakens to someone on top of her; a hand running under her nightshirt and a mouth at her neck, kissing and biting at a spot that only one person knows exists. She tries to push against the person, but her hands are being held down and the unknown person laughs at her efforts.

“Oh Evie, it’s cute how you think you’re stronger than me.”

She knows that voice.

It’s Cullen.

Only, it sounds off, like it has a discordant echo following it and then she remembers.

The Shrine of Dumat.

Cullen had gotten some red lyrium in a wound from a Behemoth that they had fought, but the healers had sworn up and down that they got it all out. But from where Evie is lying, with one Cullen Rutherford very much hopped up on red lyrium, she can see that they didn’t.

“Cullen, you don’t have to do this.” Evie says, her voice shockingly steady for what is happening. Cullen only laughs at her again.

“Oh, but Evie, I do.” Cullen bites down on her shoulder, making her gasp and jolt in his grip. “I saw the Shrine, I saw what Samson’s people were willing to do for him. You need someone like that, someone who will die for you to protect your secrets.” 

Cullen brings the hand that is under her nightshirt south, letting it explore, with fingernails occasionally scraping at her, until it finds her smalls. He runs his hand along the top of them and Evie has to bite back a hiss at the pleasure that she feels.

“Cullen…” She starts again, but he slips his fingers under her smalls and whatever she was going to say is lost in the moan she gives instead.

“Let me be your General, Evie.” He presses a kiss to her neck as his fingers dip between her folds, spreading the wetness that they find within. “Let me be the one to match Samson and bring his head back to you.” Another kiss and his thumb finds her clit. “I’ll lead your armies and topple that would-be asshole for you.” He slides a finger into her. “And then I’ll come back here and fill you with my seed.” Another finger and Evie is rolling her hips, chasing the feeling. “Say yes Evie. Say yes and I’ll conquer the whole damn world for you.” A third finger and Evie feels like she’s going to explode. “Say yes, and we can start tonight.” He bites her again, this time, just below her ear. “Say yes Evie and I’ll fill you up. You can sit on your throne and carry our child, our heir, and I’ll go out and make all of Thedas fall at your feet.”

The rational part of her mind is screaming at her to get her shit together and to scream for some goddamn help. But then he pulls his face back from his neck, giving Evie a real chance to see him and when their eyes meet, Maker preserve her, she knows that she’s lost. She throws her head back, grinds down into his fingers and screams “yes”.

Cullen smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at twinskelletons on tumblr where I promise that I am a lot nicer to my fictional and real life babies than my fics would suggest


End file.
